universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex
Entrance School's Out The gates of Cross Town High open up and Alex steps out of them and onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Well-Armed Alex gets out one of the in-game weapons as a means of doing battle with opponents. If you're hit while you're armed, you'll drop the weapon, leaving others to use it against you. There are 3 different weapons you can get out, and each has varying abilities outside of being slow, yet able to do a lot of damage as well as throwable (press B again while holding a weapon) and kickable. *The tire rolls across the ground upon being thrown or kicked. Players can get on the tire and ride it, thus able to control its speed depending on the direction he/she goes in while on the tire. Do it enough and you can bring it to a halt. *The crate bounces on the ground when it's thrown. The higher you are when you've thrown it, the higher it'll be bouncing. When kicked, however, they slide, so the harder the kick, the faster they slide. *The trash can comes to a stop when thrown, but slides when it's kicked. You're also able to throw it on an opponent's head, leaving his/her directional movement reversed and their dashing usually have no brakes. However, edges of thick land act as walls, causing the opponent to bump back and have the bin fall to the ground, able for reusage. You can have all the weapons on screen and can re-equip yourself with them automatically if one were to be tossed out the screen. Side B - Long Chain Alex whips a longer version of the classic chain. It is mainly similar to Sheik's old Chain from Brawl and Melee, except there's not as much lag and the tip of it isn't able to stun anyone. Another main difference is that you can actually angle where you'd want the chain to hit. With this in mind, it makes it easier for you to use this to snag an item and yank it over to your hand. You can charge up this move to throw the chain, which will tie up an opponent, making attacks involving their arms useless until they break free of the chain via running into something or dropping from a great height. You can only have out one chain at a time, so don't expect to pull a second one out your ass when someone's already tied up. Up B - Twin Kick Alex uses the spinning kick from Double Dragon. You are able to rack up tons of damage as you do this. The more you press B, the longer this goes on for. You are also able to aim Alex in any direction with the analog stick as you do this recovery method. However, you will still be vulnerable for footstoolings as you recover. That and compared to your horizontal recovery, vertical movement is at a pace of molasses. You will come to a halt upon landing on solid ground. Down B - Mass Consumption Alex takes whatever's in front of him and chews it up. If it's an opponent, he spits him/her out like Wario. If not, he swallows it whole without suffering from internal bleeding in the process, gaining random temporary buffs in things like leg attacks, arm attacks, throws, speed, jump height/speed, and even a nerf in horniness. Explosives will sadly blow up inside Alex, but you can spit them back out before they go off by pressing A. The explosive will travel fast, but it can be grabbed at the right time before going off. Items such as Fire Flowers when consumed by Alex will give his standard attacks certain effects depending on the item that he ate. Final Smash - FUZZY WUZZY WAZZA BEAR Alex unlocks more advanced techniques and maxes out on his abilities, making him devastating, despite not being invulnerable at all. Given the new techniques, he gains a new moveset for each code he has active, indicated by his name shown: FUZZY Neutral B - Slick Trick Alex causes all items, traps, and supposed corpses to float upward. Upon reinput during this, he throws them all at a single random opponent, amounting to a cluster of pain. They stay up in the air for 3 seconds. Items held by opponents will not count. Side B - Acro Circus Alex dashes forth and rolls around in a ball like Sonic. This is able to consistently damage opponents, and he auto-turns at edges because final smash. To get out of this, just double-jump. Up B - Nitro Port Alex teleports to the nearest opponent and knees him/her in the groin. Otherwise, he teleports back onto the stage in the most OP manner that you can't nerf because FS state. Down B - Code Swap Alex changes his name from FUZZY to WUZZY. WUZZY Neutral B - Slap Happy Alex dashes forth, rapidly slapping those around him like crazy. This move can be used to easily deflect projectiles of any type that would be thrown at you. This can also be used to KO people at high damage. Side B - Shuriken Alex leaps forth and spins around like a shuriken, knocking down opponents in the process. This is perfect for vertical recovery like Bowser's Whirling Fortress. Up B - Glide Chop Alex glides up and slams onto the nearest opponent. You can chain this to consistently build up damage dealt as well as attack other opponents in an instantaneous manner. Down B - Code Swap Alex changes his name from WUZZY to WAZZA. WAZZA Neutral B - Charge It Alex charges up a punch and does a basic jab. While it does as much damage as a standard jab, it deals devastating knockback at a full charge, indicated by flashing white. If it doesn't do knockback, it makes up for it with high damage. Side B - Bike Kick In a Liu Kang fashion, Alex rapidly kicks forward, landing multiple hits on an opponent in the process. Obviously this would be great for a vertical recovery. Up B - Flying Kick Alex crouches down, then leaps up from a charged jump, doing a backwards somersault that can be angled. Opponents can be kicked so hard that they come back to the other side of the screen at a full charge from this. Down B - Code Swap Alex changes his name from WAZZA to BEAR_. BEAR_ Neutral B - Magic Pants Standing perfectly still, Alex's trousers will flash, and his health will slowly regenerate. During this, he can't move, so it's best to be wary of the competition. Side B - Custom Fit Alex runs forward, kicking opponents out of the way with each step. He can only come to a halt if you move back on the analog stick, and he can do this while in the air. Up B - Phoenix Wing Alex flies up in a slow manner, then glides down like a feather. You are able to double-jump using this maneuver, and can gain more air when anyone gets footstooled. Down B - Code Swap Alex changes his name from BEAR_ to FUZZY. This phase lasts a good 20 seconds and can get yourself insta-KO'd if you're not careful. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Cripes!" KOSFX2: "BARF!" Star KOSFX: ... Screen KOSFX: "Urk--" Taunts Up: *flips a coin, then pockets it again* Sd: *does the Technos pose* Dn: *smiles for free* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *hits the sauna* 2. *smirks with his arms crossed* 3. *has some food to celebrate* Failure/Clap: BARF! Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs - Stone Hands Dash Attack - Dragon Feet Smash Attacks *Sd - Brass Knuckles *Up - Short Chain *Dn - Top Spin Tilt Attacks *Sd - Jet Kick *Up - Uppercut *Dn - Trip Kick Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Rapid Somersault *F-Air - Jump Kick *B-Air - Air Punch *U-Air - Rising Fist *D-Air - Head Bomb Throws *Grab - By the Legs *Pummel - Rock Bash *Forward - Javelin Man *Back - Flip Throw *Up - Double Axe *Down - Fatal Steps Misc. *Ledge Attack - Stick Bash *100% Ledge Attack - Lead Pipe Slam *Ground Attack - Brass Knuckle *Trip Attack - Hyper Guard Snake Codec Snake: "Otacon, there's a teenager with kung fu moves like he's from a cheap martial arts movie." Otacon: "That'd be Kunio, Snake. Or Alex, as he's called in the U.S. Kunio, Alex--take your pick." Snake: "Fine. Alex it is, then." Otacon: "In North America, Alex wore black shoes, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. But in Japan, he had on a white school uniform." Snake: "You sure know your geeky 8-bit stuff, Otacon." Otacon: *chuckles* "Well, you know... He also learns his kung fu moves from reading books. He's also capable of eating food as well as its dishes." Snake: "And not get any sort of internal bleeding?" Otacon: "Nope. The food he eats will give him buffs, and the buffs are pretty random, so be sure to keep alert." Snake: "You know I bet I could eat some rations in order to increase my moves." Otacon: "Or they'll make you barf." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *Cross Town High Student *Cyndi's Man (based on Ryan) *Underground Warrior (based on Alex from River City Ransom Underground) *Alex Urameshi (based on Yusuke Urameshi from YuYu Hakusho) *Tokyo Rumble (based on Alex from X-Strike Studios' River City Rumble, based off the video game) *Alex vs. the World (based on Scott Pilgrim as he appears in the now unavailable Scott Pilgrim vs. the World video game) *Neon Bimmy (based on Billy Lee from Double Dragon) *Neon Jilly (based on Jimmy Lee from Double Dragon) *Target: Kunio (based on Renegade, another game made by Technos) *Fist of the North BARF! (based on Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star) Victory Theme River City Ransom - Main Theme (Metal Cover) Stage River City High School Relic Loose Change Trivia *In River City Ransom Underground, Alex had ginger hair. *In River City Rumble, the movie adaptation of the game, Alex wore glasses and had brown hair. *The names of his pawlettes refer to the various gangs in the original NES game. Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrity Cults Category:Technos Category:River City Ransom Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Ginger Characters Category:Black Category:Brown Category:White Category:Blue Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:Glasses Category:Not a Lion Category:Not Wii Sports